The primary process for preparing dried tobacco leaves for use in smoking articles involves a set of sequential operations. These operations include increasing the moisture level of dried tobacco leaves so that they can easily be cut or comminuted. Thereafter, the tobacco leaves are dried in order to reduce the moisture level so that the tobacco is suitable for making a smoking article such as a cigarette.